


that one time haru's dreams came true (sorta)

by partypoisons



Category: Free!
Genre: Other, how does this even happen, im sorta sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypoisons/pseuds/partypoisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i honestly need to love myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time haru's dreams came true (sorta)

haru was sitting in his bathtub like he usually did, being an emo ass bitch because he wasnt a mermaid . he sighed sadly as his fingers drifted lightly through the water.

"i wish u were real" haru whispered, letting a sad tear roll down his cheek and into the tub. the water began to sparkle and haru could only stare. 

there were weird gurgling noises and haru considered getting out but he would never leave the water willingly. only when makoto pulled him out was when he left . that fucking nerd wtf

OKAY BUT THEN SUDDENLY LIKE REAL FUCKING SUDDEN , THE WATER BEGAN TO SPEAK 

"helo haru" it said . it sounded sort of soft and silky . but it was water so .  
haru continued to stare bc oh shit was this one of his dreams

"No bby you arent dreaming" the water said "but if u were this would be,,, a wet dream" 

the water winked at him and haru almost passed out because holy shit was he whipped or what

"water chan,,,,,," haru whispered "this is everything ive ever wanted"

the water lAughed affectionately . "bby i know"

haru suddenly grew restless . he needed the water more than ever

"water chan" he said , his voice urgent "fuck me water chan"

the water made weird gaspy noises which made haru's donger do that thing where it went up . the water was like omg ur dong bby 

"ok haru i fist u now ok sweetie" the water said . it forced itsekf to turn into a hand shape and it began to enter hsru . haru gasped and moaned in pleasure

"give it 2 me water chan" he moaned

"whoa there calm down" the water said as it begun to fist haru

haru cried out in pain and pleasure bc omg not even rin or mako could make him feel this good

"deeper water chan" haru cried out "harder"

so water chan began to fill haru's entire body 

and he was literally drowning on the inside but he continued to moan until the very end . and then rip haru

water chan exited him slowly and cried gay tears bc bby . 

"ill miss u" water chan whispered as it left haru's lifeless body laying there as it let itsekf down the drain to pleasure more weird people with water fetishes

fin

**Author's Note:**

> iM laughibg so hard


End file.
